Aclyone
Appearance Aclyone stands at 6'5" with the assistance of her large dragon feet. Her height is balanced out with her bulky, yet moderately muscular build, giving her an air of luxury and power. Along both arms are a set of shimmery tattoos that go down to the wrists and end in a cuff. Her skin tone is somewhat dark and her more dragon-like features are a slightly iridescent pearly white. Two large, tusk-like teeth protrude out due to her slight underbite. She has dark purple scleras and bright red irises. Aclyone's hair is a dark, muted pink with streaks of white nested in her curly mass of hair. Its normally styled in a high set ponytail with a silver clip at the base resembling a small tiara. Aclyone normally wears a dark grey short sleeve turtleneck underneath her split white cape. The cape itself is the same pearly white as the rest of her accents and has a high straight collar. The cape is also a subtle disguise for her wings. Around her waist is a shimmering, stellar purple sash with a large pin holding it. The pin resembles the pauldrons which normally appear on palkia. She also wears ripped up black tights. Lastly, she has a thick tail with limited up and down movement, though its best for swishing side to side. Personality Aclyone is a rather temperamental individual with a tendency to either care too much or care too little. History At the beginning of her life she grew up in the age when humans still lived amongst pokemon. While growing up she was fond of them, she was even friends with a few. However, as she grew and developed her abilities, it grew more and more apparent to her that she was superior to them. This revelation caused her to distance herself from them. She became arrogant and later exercised her abilities as a display of power. Many years later, while the humans suffered at the hands of pokemon, she stood by, disappointed with their lack of ability and will to fight. However, she later became involved in the conflict when Ivan confronted her. They fought and caused great damaged to the world around them and to the distortion world. She was bested by Ivan and was threatened with death unless the humans went free. After an agreement was made, she went to her island and remained there for most of her days. The defeat made her want to appear more intimidating. She began changing her appearance to be more mature and powerful. For an extended amount of time, she remained in the background, retaining a few friends along the way, including Rhea. Despite the chaos created by wars and mass legend destruction, she refused to get involved. Activity Since her introduction into resa, Aclyone has been a little all over the place, mostly meddling in the affairs of legends. She is first featured in an rp titled Water Gods Get REALLY Wasted, where she encounters Callisto and Axenus for the first time in centuries. Since then, she has felt the need to become more involved in the world again and started with helping Lazarette with a list of items to check during the Swap Event in 2015. She chased these items around with Roger in a series of rps, starting at the rp Team Damage Control (Safety Cone) and ending at 20000 leagues under av. Since then she has decided to become even more involved by choosing a disguise for herself with a little persuasion from Lazarette. Under the guise of Asenath Thorn, she owns a food truck (seen in First Customer!) selling coffee and other confectionary delights. Along the way she has befriended a myriad of strange and amusing people. Trivia * In Universe trivia ** While using her abilities, the air around the matter being generated tends to heat up depending on how large scale it is. ** Aclyone's abilities include... *** Matter creation. *** Matter conversion. *** Healing. *** Body modification. *** Portal creation. *** Space distortion. *** Kinetic and potential energy sensing. ** While she is able to create functioning flesh and organs, she is unable to create a living thing from scratch and give it the will to live. * Other trivia ** The name Aclyone is an altered version of the Greek name, Alcyone, which means "Kingfisher." This draws from her fondness for Hellenistic aesthetics. ** Aclyone's muse was originally intended to be a male Feraligatr. Quotes and Memes References